love letter
by kerry-louise
Summary: Complete my first ever story
1. The one that begins the story

High School musical Love letter chapter 1.

Disclaimer- this is the first story I have written I have 2 inspirations, my r.e teacher and my friend who has around 5 stories on the site. Anyway this is like a carry on of high school musical 2 and i am hoping for it to include a trampoline and a fire.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Come on troy" I thought, while i was knocking on his door, I was already late for diner, I just needed to see him it has been two weeks since I last saw him.

I realised he must be awake it was 1.30pm even though he is lazy he must be up,

Suddenly Troy's mom opened the door

"Hey is Troy there" I asked

"Do you want him" Mrs Bolton replied, ok that was weird, who does she think I am!

"Yes" I replied with a weird thought in my mind I couldn't really make out what it was, had something gone wrong I thought? "why else would I knock" I asked her,

She just laughed,

Troy's POV

I had a sweet feeling, come to my head, kind of like the feeling I had one I first meet Gabi, I was so happy to see her so I ran down the stairs, I missed one and I fell all they way to the bottom and landed by Gabi's feet, ok its been two weeks, I had to fall down the stairs in front of her, this was my bad luck starting to kick in.

Gabi just stood there looking down and giggling at me sitting on the floor, I slowly got up,

"Hi" I said, i was rather embarrased, its not the ideal thing to do, fall down the stairs in front of the love of your life

"Hi", she replied, "you want to come back to mine for dinner?" she asked me, i know she was hoping for a yes, she was giving me puppy dog eyes.

I would love to I thought but well, I no my mom wont let me I have done none of my work, and I have 4 days left, "sorry Gabi," I said "I really cant go out I haven't done any work yet" I was hoping i didn't upset her, i no she wanted to spend time with me, it was her first summer staying in the same place.

"its ok" she replied, quitly, she sounded dissapointed "I cant stay long, I need to get back for diner, im sorry"

Gabi's POV

"well how was your holiday?" i asked, trying to spend every possible second with him.

Troy's POV

"ok I guess" I wanted to cheer her up, i was anoyed at the fact i couldnt go to hers for diner at the same time, "I really missed you"

"really, troy?" I wasn't sure if she was, serious or joking.

"How is every one?" I wondered, i had heard from no one except Gabi for the two weeks i had been away,

"Good I guess" Gabi replied, "nothing has changed really, its only been to weeks"

"Sharpay been up to any tricks" I asked? Wondering what she had done to make everyone suffer

"Nothing" Gabi replied, that shocked me most off all

"Well I have to go know" Gabi said, so I kissed her on the head as she walked of down the road I waved goodbye to her while blowing kisses, so she started blowing them back, I felt a little weird, and people were starring but, well I hadn't seen her in ages, and she is worth it.

* * *

Please review. 


	2. The one with a trampoline

Love letter chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I don't know why I posting a chapter to I had a nasty comment I wont say they name it was about my friend checking the spelling well she wanted to I did this one myself I just wanted her to read it through I didn't ask her to spell check it, but there were mistakes from my typing, and yes I was going to change them when I had finished writing it.

Troy's POV

It is 10.30pm

I have been knocking on Gabi's door for a while know, suddenly I see a shadow approaching

"hi troy bit late isn't it" Gabi said, she seemed a little angry

"I'm sorry I was busy" I replied hoping that she wouldn't have a go as I hadn't seen her properly for two weeks, but she just smiled and said "ok"

"I'm cold" I told her "please can I come in?"

"Yes ok but we have to go outside my cousin Leela is round and she is asleep on the sofa" I had to think for a minute then I couldn't quite remember who she is,

"Well its not much warmer" I pointed out trying not to sound to picky "but ok"

"Well at least we can sit on the trampoline" she said I didn't know she had a trampoline I fought,

"When did you get that" I asked

"its Leela's" she said "she brought it with her" ok why would someone bring a trampoline with them "well she will be here for a while as her mom is going to go in to labour in a few weeks"

"So why is she sleeping on the sofa?" I asked I've never known some one go to some ones house to stay for a while and well sleep on the sofa

Gabi's POV

Why does he keep asking all these questions I fought cant he just talk to me I haven't seen him properly in a while.

"I don't know" I replied I think I said this a little harshly "she is meant to be sharing my room"

"Ok sorry Gabi" he replied, with that sort of puppy dog look

It goes silent for a bit Gabi is looking at the starry sky

"Troy look at that" she said quickly "its beautiful"

" Not as beautiful as you he replied" I was a little speechless at this point "do I have to" he asked "it would mean taking my eyes of you"

I didn't know what to say "But its so pretty how the twinkle in the sky" I don't think that was the write thing to say,

"you're not in the sky" troy told me with a confused kind of look on his face

"I am talking about the stars" I said to him in a giggle

No ones POV

After a while Gabi cuddled up In Troy's arms

"You comfy" troy asked

"Yes" I replied, "anyway you didn't tell me about your holiday" Gabi expected him to tell her all about it every little detail

"I did" troy said, "I told you that I missed you" he laughed, "Well I did play basket ball"

Troy didn't get a reply

Troy looks down to see Gabi sleeping.


	3. The one where the phone rings

Love letter chapter 3 

Disclaimer. Is it possible to disclaim my school shoes?

* * *

Troy's POV 

I started to ring Gabi,

"Gabi pick up" I said to myself

After a short silence I muttered, "Please pick up I need to speak to you".

Gabi finally picked up.

"Hey troy" Gabi said happily,

"Hey Gabi, did you have a good night" I asked but at the same time I wasn't sure why she was so happy!

"Yes thanks" Gabi said excitedly,

In the background I could hear her clapping, In the back of my mind I knew something this year at school was going to go wrong, I just didn't know what, and well I knew something was strange, Gabi's never been clapping while on the phone before, but suddenly the phone hung up.

"Gabi" I shouted down the phone "you still there", there was no reply,

I decided to hang up and phone again but there was no reply what had happened to her.

* * *

Suddenly the phone started ringing it was Kelsi.Kelsi POV 

Troy finally picked up.

"Hello Troy" I said,

"Hi" he said he sounded worried as if he was scared,

"You ok" I asked, "have you heard from Gabi I cant get hold of her", I said while praying nothing had happened between them.

"I was on the phone to her," he said

I quickly replied, but being careful not to sound angry, "what has happened"

"Nothing between me and her as I know" he said, "but the phone went dead while I was talking to her, any chance you know what has happened", I was kind of shocked

"No but I wouldn't worry" I said to him trying to get of the phone so I could phone her to check she was ok,

"I better go" he said, "my dads calling me for basketball practice",

I fought in myself that was strange his dad doesn't usually call him for basketball practice; at that point he hung up.

* * *

No ones POV 

Kelsi started to phone Gabi's mobile some one I didn't know answered,

"Hello" came a voice from Gabi's phone.

Kelsi POV 

I had never heard that voice before I woke up this morning with that sort of feeling in my stomach thinking that something was going to go wrong and well I new it was going to include Gabi.

"Hello" I said down the phone, "is Gabi there I am Kelsi",

They voice replied, "no, sorry she's not here write know,"

"Why have you got her phone" I asked I was not certain of what was going on, "and I hope you don't mind me asking but who are you?" At this point I was really worried I didn't know what was happening I was just wishing it were not to bad what ever it is.

The voice replied, "her phone was on the side of the road I cannot explain but I can answer your question, I am a paramedic."

I was confused.

* * *

That is it for know I am tired

I was a bit more hyped up for that update, but maybe I should use more fluff.

* * *


	4. The one in a hospital

**Love letter chapter four**

Disclaimer

I haven't disclaimed my shoes yet

By the way if you don't like it STOP READING IT.

* * *

catch up there was a paramedic answer Gabi's phone.

* * *

Kelsi POV

I hope she is ok, I fought to myself, as I walked throw the hospital doors I saw Gabi standing at the desk, I ran up to her.

"Are you ok" I asked, "what happened troy said you hung up on him", I had started panting,

"I'm fine" Gabi said; She had tears in her eyes,

"What happened", I asked I wasn't sure what was going on she was fine but why did a paramedic have her phone?

"Kelsi", she said, "there was a car,"

"A car" I replied, she was having trouble telling me what had happened

"Yes it was out of control"

I didn't know what to say what did she mean by a car,

"It hit Leela before hitting a lamppost, Leela's ok she just has a broken leg," she said with tears in her eyes,

"Why are you shaking" I asked, "its not to bad, it could have been worse." I said being careful not to upset her anymore

"Well the driver died" she replied "and I know I have heard the name before"

"What's the name" I asked?

"Alexander Jones" she replied

"You just think you've heard it" I said but I knew I had heard it as well, "so where's Leela I asked."

"She's with her mom, Amy and Megan" she said happily, then she smiled

Know I was confused, I didn't know who Amy and Megan where.

At this point troy ran in through the hospital doors,

* * *

Troy's POV

"Gabi," I said, I had finally found her

I ran up to her and put my arms round her I just didn't want to let her go, she was shaking but why I wondered

"Gabi why you shaking" I asked, I was still holding on to her trying not to let her go

"I will explain tonight" she replied

At that point Kelsi said "who are Amy and Megan," hold on I have never heard them names before I fought,

Gabi replied and said their Alanaha's and David's children, Leela's mother and father she laughed…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I just had to put that there even though its always being continued, yes I have based my friend on one of the characters I don't really like him no more, it's a long story

You may be able to guess which one,

I know that was a short update but I didn't have that many ideas but I have a lot for later on.

That's it for know hope you've enjoyed the show good night lol


	5. The one after the one in the hospital

Ads Love letter chapter 5 

Disclaimer, I haven't disclaimed my new school shoes but I threw the old ones in the bin

* * *

This is a carry on from chapter four, u may want to read it quickly, cause i had to to write this.

* * *

Troy's POV

Ok, concentrate, I don't understand, I fought, Gabi's just about to leave, What can I say to her

"Night troy" she said, as she started to walk of, much happier now, with Kelsi, she turned her head around and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, nine o'clock ok?"

"That's fine I said" I walked up to her and gave her a kiss, I then watched her walk through the doors.

* * *

The next day

Gabi's POV

Ok, it's nine, Im late, I fought to myself, as I was just walking up his garden path, he was already standing at the door to greet me, I was so happy, but neither of us spoke a word, we was sitting on the sofa in his front room and he was holding my hand, no one was talking, this is the perfect moment to use a cheesy chat up line, only if I could remember any more than, lays a block of ice on the table and smashes it, well that broke the ice, to break the silence I will say the first thing that comes in to my head I fought,

"Troy" I said you "do know Amy and Megan are twins?" ok, I know now how to think, I fought

"Twins" troy replied, he sounded a little shocked

Yes I said there my auntie's twins, there 3 weeks early though

* * *

Troy's POV

I did say things were going to go wrong but I knew there was worse to come.

School tomorrow I fought, Know it has just hit me, I knew it, its going to go terribly wrong this year at school, why didn't I think of this before? School starts tomorrow I cant go in, I am going to be terrified, one of the only few times in my life so far, I cant go to school, but I cant fake ill, I have basketball practice I can not miss, and there is a few new teachers, Kelsi wont be to impressed if I don't go in, she probably wants us to look out for the new musical. Ok I can do this; it will be fine I tell myself everything will be fine.

"They will be ok," I tell Gabi, still trying to tell myself that everything will be fine, "I no they will" and in the back of my mind I knew this,

"Are you sure?" she replied, with tears in her eyes, "im sure" I said

ok, I no I have to get the subject of this, I cant have her worrying its just no fair, the fought of homework had just come into my mind, "Gabi, do you have any homework?" I asked, " no, but you do" she replied, with a cheeky smile on her face,

"are you going to tell me what it is?" I didn't think I had any homework, was she just teasing me?, "no, I've got to go", "are you sure you have to go" i asked, i didnt want her to go, i just wish i could spend all my life with her, "yes troy" she said "we have school tomorrow", I kissed her on the check, then walked her to the door and down the path, i could bear to see her go, I gave her a hug and then said "bye", and just smiled as left me standing there.

* * *

Ok, I am so sorry, I haven't updated in like a month or longer, I have been writing this since I was on work experience, I have no ideas, except my original ones, and ive already used a trampoline, but I am working on info of people, to bring in later on, so I haven't forgot about the ones reading it

Even though Leanne no's my ideas before I post them

I will try and get another update soon, promise I just have had no idea what to add, and I've been writing poetry. So please don't kill me!

Ok I swear my ramble is longer than the update, I should carry on and see how much ramble I can write, I've done a sponsored silence I should be able to ramble,

Did you no Santa is based on a elf, but he must have put on a lot of weight to become that big, and I no how he gets in our house, cause he has to travel at the speed of light he goes really thin but long. And slides down the chimney, why do we do citizenship in school if all we learn about is Santa getting down chimneys? Im laying on the floor, cause I broke the chair so that means I cant fall of it,

Have you read paige-leanne story yet, that we wrote together about me getting eating by a sponge, it rules, ok its what happens when you get bored in science, and have nothing to do at lunch, Im so close to getting the ramble longer than the story, but I have school tomorrow, which means my dads about to cut me of the internet, and I really want to get this up tonight so, I give up, I lose you win, 1 point to you.

good night


	6. The one where Zeke day dreams

Chapter 6

Dedicated to my best friends Nan who has got to have a operation, hope she gets better soon.

Disclaimer: Ok here goes, for once I am on time with posting a update, and I said to my friend earlier this is so not going to happen, but shock, IT IS. Now back to the disclaimer, what can I disclaim to day, this is no longer my story, its my computers, because the computer stores it yay. Did you know it is so called impossible to break out in to song, well I think that has been proven wrong by my drama class, we had been in the drama studio for like to minutes and we were all singing Christmas songs, then Chris squirted out teacher with a water gun, from the performance of Bugsy Mallon (should be called Bugsy balloon) then we did a pantomime of Cinderella, and dressed up the guys in dresses, and gave them wigs to wear, this story was inspired by paige-leanne who told me to have a lesbian them, cause we had just had p.e. Most people think p.e. Teachers are lesbians, but I am not sure whom I am marrying her to yet, so I will learn something when I've finished writing my random paragraph. Back to the school shoes thing, mine are all muddy.

* * *

No Ones POV (point of view)

"Ok now class" spoke Ms Darbis, in her squeaky kind of sounding voice, "settle down", she started to walk towards the door, " New teachers" she muttered to her self "there always late" "what do you mean" asked Jason, Ms Darbis sighed, just then a short women walked through the door, with short spiky dark brown hair, and sun glasses on her head, "morning" she spoke softly, "morning" said Ms Darbis rather sharply, you could tell by the look on her face that she was angry, that the new teacher was late. Then she left the room, The new teacher walked up to the white board and wrote the words Miss Furr, on it. She then spoke again silently, " I am your new form tutor, and Im English, fear me like you fear Ms Darbis"

* * *

Kelsi's POV

I didn't no we feared Ms Darbis? No one really liked her, but no one feared her, no one asked why we had her or anything, I certainly wasn't, she didn't seem the friendly type.

"Troy" I whispered, " Where's Gabi?" was she coming to school today, or was she late, " I don't know" he said, " She usually texts me if she is ill" just then his phone went off, " detention" spoke the new teacher, " pass your phone now" she said.

So she was like Ms Darbis, School was getting worse by the second.

(The bell rings)

Free period first I fought, " Gabi" I said, she had just walked through the door, Troy went up to her and hugged her, " none of that business in here" said Miss Furr, and they said Ms Darbis was bad, and the had left us with this weird person, Who does she think she is, she has been here one day, we walk down the hall, and into the corridor, and there is another new teacher standing there, "Morning" she said as we walked past, "morning" I replied, I had no idea who I was talking to, she had a label on but I didn't have time to read it, and just then I spotted Zeke starring at her bum, I looked at Taylor, and she started laughing as she noticed Zeke, and then she told Chad, it slowly got down to Gabi who was standing at the end, and Zeke just come back from day dreaming, as he spotted us laughing, How are we going to keep this quite I wondered, " What are you laughing?" he asked " don't worry" Troy said, " there being immature" and then he started laughing, Zeke just turned his head smiled at the lady, and carried on walking with us.

After a few minute of silence, Zeke looked at Taylor, and she laughed again, " what lesson have we got" he then asked " free period" she replied, "we are going to sit outside"

* * *

Troy's POV

Today's been ok so far, I guess we will be ok, there is a lot of new faces around school, maybe that was what I was worrying about,

* * *

No Ones POV

" so what lesson we got this afternoon" asked Chad, as he sat down on a bench, and Taylor sat on his lap, " I don't know" said Troy, he sat down as well, but on the opposite bench, and Gabi copied Taylor by sitting on his knees, Sharpay just walked over, with Ryan closely followed, she put her hand under her hair, and flicked it upwards, she wasn't giving up with troy, Zeke wolf whistled at her, and she just turned her head to look at troy.

" Did you have a good summer troy" she asked, " yes he did" replied Gabi for him, trying to keep them separate, " Are you the new troy?" asked Sharpay, giving Gabi a dirty look, " no" Gabi answered quietly, " I'm just so in love with her ,she can tell what I'm thinking" Troy said, as he could see Gabi was slowly backing down, Sharpay walked of, with Ryan closely behind like he was a dog on a lead, "thanks" said Gabi, as she kissed troy on the check.

End of update,

* * *

My ramble

That took me 1 hour 50 minutes to write, and now I am tired, I will hopefully update again tomorrow. And I shouldn't be as hyper, that was completely nutty, well I finished school for Christmas give me a break.

"I've still got sand in my shoes, and I cant shake the fought of you, I should get on forgot you, but why would I want to, I now we've said goodbye, anything else would been confused, but I want to see you again, I want to see you again"

I want to give you a lesson, NEVER TEMPT FATE.

So lets do a Christmas dance

Please review guys.


	7. The one were Zeke is shocked

Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Yet again I am on time with my update. That is like a record for me, well I have nothing to do and I am so bored, phone has just run out of battery, how stupid, Christmas is going to be boring, my Bunny's finding it to cold, outside, she is adorable, she kind of crawls over to you, its so sweet, just note I've just woke up ad it is 9.03am I'm half asleep, but want to be on time, and going out later.

Ramble over time to write yay, bye the way I am really hyper, and listening to Bugsy Malone songs.

* * *

No Ones POV 

The bell rang to mark the end of free period, " what lesson have we got?" asked Zeke, but no one really could talk to him still after what happend earlier, " English" said troy quickly, as no one else replied.

" A whole hour with Sharpay" Chad noted

"Poor us" came a reply from every one the were sitting with except Chad, I guess he didn't feel like talking to himself,

" We can cope" said Gabi "we spent all summer with her" added troy, " and we all managed to get through that" said Taylor, at that point troy held Gabi's hand, he knew he did things wrong this summer

They all started to get up and walk in to English, the got in the room and the words Miss Large were wrote on the board, suddenly a teacher come in wearing a blue green coat, and shoulder length golden brown hair, walked in, "my name is Miss Large" she said, in a posh voice, trying to make a good impression, she had already made a good impression on Zeke this morning. He won't learn at all now, he will spend his whole time daydreaming about cooking her meals.

* * *

Zeke's POV 

Miss Large, I don't see why she is called that, she don't seem, Large, I knew English was going to be my favourite subject someday. And now i even have a reason.

* * *

Chad's POV 

She has so far wrote, the date and the title, 'Journeys End' on the board, this lesson is going so slow, it is going to be boring, we have got all our books, and every one has wrote the date and the title in there book, except Zeke, he is to busy daydreaming, he may like her, but the way he works, she wont like him "Zeke, get on with your work" she said, "how do you no my name" he replied, "I have magical powers" she added, she turned to the board and wrote 'Homework, read the first chapter of journeys end, Due in, next lesson' That's impossible, Sharpay don't even no how to read, "Chad" a little whisper came from Zeke, I turned my head to face him, "Do you think I will get to spend extra time with her if I don't do my homework?" "Zeke, Do you think she will think anything good of you if you don't do your school work?" Zeke shrugged his shoulders and wrote down his homework,

* * *

No Ones POV 

"Gabi" said Zeke, "What do we have to do?" "Get a green book, and turn to page 71"

"Zeke" said miss large " yes miss" replied Zeke with a smile on his face, "stop talking across the class room"

Zeke opened his book, and turned to Gabi yet again, "what page did you say?"

"Detention Zeke, and you can go stand out side" Zeke got up from his chair and silently walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Zeke's POV 

I just stepped out of the door and "OH MY" I looked to my left to see Miss Furr, kissing Ms Darbis, this was unexpected, they didn't even notice I was there, I turned my back, but I could still here them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Do you no how hard it is to write stuff like that, well the ending bit, I was laughing, and it took me ages, to get that bit, cause I couldn't stop laughing, at what I was actually writing. I think Im rather, umm, hyper, I only stopped cause I want food, its now 10.43 pm, 1 hour and 40 minutes, I bet that's like a teachers night mare, having a student fancy them, and also to see a teacher kissing another of the same sex, school is the weirdest place, I got that idea, from playing dodge-ball in p.e yesterday, our team lost, and the other team were cheats, my singing reindeer is singing cause of all the noise, its usually quite here, I think that bets the chapter with a trampoline for the randomness. i could of posted this, this morning, but i have had computer trouble, Sorry 


	8. The one where some one notices

Disclaimer

Why do I call my ramble a disclaimer? I have a new story up called promise me, take a look please, the story is set in the future. Also could you tell me if u believe in UFO's? Cause my uncle has decided he has seen one! one last thing it is Two Sleeps To Christmas!

* * *

Zeke's POV

I can still here them, I had no idea, that Ms Darbis and Miss Furr was like that, ok I wasn't sure about Miss Furr, I have only known her 1 day though.

I can't go anywhere and they are still at it, If I walked of, miss large would moan, I cant believe what is happening.

Miss large walks out of the classroom, finally some else has noticed what is going on, I realized this by the look on her face, but she seemed to be in more shock, than me, and I am a student, its different to seeing your friends kiss, there her friend and my teachers I don't understand what is in her brain, " come in here" miss large whispered at me, "don't say a word to anyone about this ok? Would you like people to spread this round school if you was more involved in anyway?" "No miss" what did she mean by more ivolved, is she involved with one of them or something, I'm not going to worry about that know, So I walked to my desk and sat down, my head was spinning, how was I meant to look at them teachers ever again, and how could I keep this to myself, it's a school, they shouldn't be kissing here, should they?

When I walked out of the room at the end of the lesson, they had gone, so know one else saw them, why do I have to get in trouble at the worse times, from now on I am concentrating on my work instead of going of into my own world, But what was I going to do, I have to face Miss Furr every day for registration and I cant tell anyone, but I really need I to tell some one I can trust it wont do me any good keeping my thoughts locked up, its not healthy. I know I trust Chad more than anyone else, so maybe I should just tell him, but not tell him all the details.

"Chad, are you busy?" I asked. "No, not write now but, why?" he replied

" I really need to talk to you, but you cant tell anyone, not even Taylor, could you do that?" I really need him to be able to keep this to himself, cause I need to tell someone or I am going to explode. "How long have I known you Zeke? And your not sure if I could keep a secret for you? You should know I can by now" I kind of now that but, this is big, "well I have to tell you, I saw Ms Darbis kissing Miss Furr when I got sent out of the room, by Miss Large" it was silent for around 30 seconds, Chad was in shock at what he had just heard.

" Zeke, Are you sure your not imaging things man?"

"I'm sure" I replied, it would be impossible to make up a thing like this. I may day dream a lot but I just know this is true, but I don't know what to do, I just hope Chad has a few ideas, as I told him.

"Oh My, I don't know what to do, why don't you ask troy, or a girl, cause this was to girls you say?"

"Yes, unless one is a transsexual, or a he/she, but I don't really expect that, and also, Miss Large saw, and she told me not to tell anyone." I had so much to say I was just speaking so fast, and I had disobeyed Miss Large, Even though how much I like her, I went against her wish, why was she so keen for people no to know? I didn't really understand this "Well I don't know what to do Zeke, you'd be better of asking Gabi" "ok, but don't tell anyone man" "ok" Gabi might be able to help me more, she is a girl, "Gabi, can I talk to you for a minute" I said, I really need to talk to her, and Chad was giving me funny looks, school was going the worse possible way this year.

* * *

End of update

You probably wont get another update till after Christmas.


	9. The one where its all ok

Disclaimer

I have done the same with both of my stories left them at really annoying places, this one not so much, I have got my self in a mess, and cant get out, I am not sure what I am going to write, as well as the characters having no idea nore do I.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Of course" I replied, I just hope it is nothing like, how do I get miss large to go out with me, cause the answer would be you cant.

"Gabi, you need to help me, Chad doesn't no what to do, you're my last chance, I saw Ms Darbis kissing Miss Furr, and Miss large saw I saw, and told me not to tell anyone" ok I have no idea what he just said, he was speaking to fast, I no he is worried, he don't often ask for advice, he asks as sometimes to try our his food, but he never asks for advice like this, " slow down Zeke" "I saw Ms Darbis kiss Ms Furr"

This was the one thing I was not expecting him to say, "Why don't you go talk to Clare about it?" she is a councillor In our school, she should be able to give advice, he might feel better if he just talks to some one

" Will you come with me to find her" he asked me. I didn't want to sat no at his time of need but I really wanted to spend some time with troy.

I walked up to troy; he was talking about his next basketball match

"Troy, Do you mind if I go with Zeke to see Clare?" I asked, I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but I didn't think he would mind, he is all in groused in the fact of basket ball,

"That's fine hunni" he said, he went back to talking so we started to walk to the library

"Her office is part of the library/study room" why don't the call the whole thing the stibary I thought to myself, but maybe there not that clever,"

"I don't know what to say Gabi I really don't!" I wasn't sure what to say either, I don't know what I would do in his situation, but I would like people to help me, so I should help him.

As we walked in the library doors, there is a little boy could Joshua sitting at a computer by the door, as we walk past him he raises his wrist "I'll hit you" he speaks. Miss large walk over to him and tells him to put his fist down, or he wont get a sticker. Ok who would want a sticker? Maybe troy but well, Zeke has started singing, I guess he is trying to his nerves, but he will end up embarrassing himself as he attracts attention from people in the library, miss large starts starring at him and he stops, I guess he don't want to embarrass himself anymore in front of her.

The office door is just round the corner, as we approach it Clare walks up to him,

"Hello Zeke" she says, "I was excepting you" as he goes in the room I go and sit on a chair at a empty table.

Zeke's POV

" You was expecting me?" I didn't understand, Gabi has suggested it, surely she didn't tell her, why could she be expecting me, was it even to do with what I came to see her for?

"Miss Large told me about you" What about I fought, has she found out I liked her, has she been to see Clare about it?

"She came to me to talk about the people outside your English classroom kissing, she didn't think you would talk to anyone like me, and its not write to tell all your friends,

but just forget, about it and if you like instead of going to registration you can go to the office, and get signed In, and them come and sit in the library for a few weeks, if you want" ok that is a good idea, cause it would be better for me, and then I don't have to see them for awhile, and move on, it always works with that for things, but not Sharpay.

"Thanks Clare, I will do that, and see what happens, see you tomorrow, bye for know" I was ok know, and not so worried.

* * *

This reminds me of year 9 and 10 at school when Sabina admitted fancying Mr Tate, he is know married to Miss Tate, what a surprise her name is similar, Know Sabina is going to get married to David Battern, even though she has a boyfriend, and a admirer from her science class, lol Adam strout fancy's Sabina, ok it was a shock getting a text after his number, I don't know it, Im not physic, Well you never know, I better stop rambling my laptop has 6 minutes battery time left

Have a good day, I will update when I can next

I also got a adorable teddy for Christmas.


	10. The one with the flashback

Disclaimer

I went to see the most beautiful Shetland ponies today, ones called moony and the other is star, star nicks phones, he grabs them and runs off, and mooney trys to eat feet, they are so adorable, oh and sorry I haven't update promise me for a while, I have been spending more time on this one.

* * *

Zeke's POV

The next day I did as Clare said I could, I went to the Office and signed in, and then went and sat in the library, I was seated for a while but I was half asleep.

Suddenly I heard voices and sounds in my head.

_Flash Back_

_I can hear them kissing_

_" come in here" miss large whispered at me, "don't say a word to anyone about this ok?_

_End flash back_

I wasn't sure what was going on in my head, Clare had just walked out of her office, and my primary school uniform came into my head

_Flash Back_

_"Come here Zeke" I heard a voice, it was Thomas,_

_"ok mate" I said, I looked down at my feet, the had shrunk, and I had different shoes on, where was I am I still in bed,_

_I walked over to Thomas, "look up there", there was a guy standing on the roof, he had a knife, he was walking towards the window of the staircase, and with one big hit smashed it, it was break time no one else was there, he started to climb through, and Thomas had already run I was just standing there, he was approaching me slowly_

_I had started to Scream, suddenly mr Thompson run along picked me up and carried on running, just as we got outside the police turned up._

_End flash back_

I was shaking what had come over me, Clare walked up to me, are you all right she asked, I didn't no what had come over me, I had technology first lesson today, Gabi was in Sowing, Taylor, Kelsi and Zeke where in Cooking, and me and troy had, Graphics, but first we had 10 minutes free,

I walked out of the library, and to the benches, where we all meet, every one was here today, and I had a bad feeling.

It was time to go to the next lesson, I didn't like this lesson at all, we never do anything interesting.

We had been in the lesson 20 minutes, when I looked out of the door, and on to the corridor, it was full of smoke

"Sir" I shouted

"Be quite Zeke, sir replied,

"But sir, the corridor is full of smoke", he looked at the door, and walked over to the fire door, and opened it,

"All go and line up on the playground, and be calm" he spoke softly, he then hit the fire alarm, and it started to ring.

We were in lines on our playground, of our registration classes, there was no miss Darbis or Gabi in our line.

"Every one quite" said the head, "there are people missing."

To Be Continued

* * *

Yay I get to kill people hehe

Leanne is a plum, a lazy plum. And a cheese, I miss the stibary at school.

I hit my feet together and it jingled and I jumped, and its all your fault, yes Im talking to you, ok know Im freaking myself out.


	11. The one where Troy says goodbye

**Disclaimer**

The film Jack Frost is so sad that I couldn't watch the end, so I decided to update this. Yes, it is that sad, and I'm afraid this won't cheer me up… or you, for that matter.

* * *

**Troy****'****s POV**

"I would like you to all stay still. We are calling your parents to send you home," said the headmaster calmly.

There were people missing, and he wasn't worried?

Gabi wasn't in the queue. She was there at break. I hope she is not missing; she can't be missing. She just can't. It's not fair.

Miss Large approached us like something bad has happened, I hoped it was not anything to do with Gabi.

"Miss, do you know where Gabi is?" I asked, hoping she was going to say she was behind me, or something stupid, but I had the feeling she had gone. She was dead.

"No, I believe her to be gone." Gone!? Gone as in dead? She couldn't be dead. It just wasn't fair.

I couldn't stay there. I had to go home. I ran out of the queue and out of the school gates. No one was following me; that was good.

I was okay. I was going to be fine. She couldn't be dead. This had to be a dream, but in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't. I couldn't do this. I couldn't live life without Gabi.

I finally got home. No one was in, so I ran up to my room and got out some paper.

I had to write to her. I knew that when she died she had wanted to be buried in a coffin with her grandparents and parents… but her parents were still alive.

So if I wrote her a letter, it could have been buried or burned with her. It was all I could do. I couldn't let her go without saying good-bye.

I finally brought out the pen she had gotten for me on my birthday last year, and I started to write.

_Dear Gabi,_

_I don__'__t know what I am going to do without you. You were the one love of my life._

I couldn't write that. I grabbed a new piece of paper and started again.

_Dear Gabi,_

_I love you and always will. I am not quite sure why you had to go, and this I will never know. When I looked in your eyes I saw warmness and strength. When you were in trouble, I hated to leave your side._

_You will be forever in my heart._

_All my love,_

_Troy x_

_P.S. I will miss you Gabi xxx_

The paper was blotted with my tear drops as they ran down my face and on to the page. I got out a envelope and wrote on it:

_Gabi- My Last Goodbye_

I looked at the letter once more, folded it up and kissed it, before I put it in the envelope and stared at it, for it never to be read.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. I told myself to go to bed and take the letter 'round tomorrow, so it could be with her.

I couldn't do this. All I can do was lay on my bed and cry as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**End of update.**_

**This story is near an end. Will you please vote for an idea for my next story?**

**A major spilt between Gabi and Troy**

**A death of either of them or there parents**

**A life long illness of one of the main _High School Musical _characters.**

**Get Voting!**


	12. The one with a letter delivery

**Disclaimer**

Its like a week 'till we are back at school! I don't want to go back, and have mock exams, so my update rate is going to slow down, as I won't have the time. Sorry!

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I'm a basketball player, and however tough I may have been, for the first time in my life I had cried myself to sleep. What was happening to me? Gabi was my true love and I'd lost her. How could I live on?

I finally managed to force myself out of bed. I needed to deliver that letter and show I cared about her to her parents… How were they going to feel? She is an only child.

I was dressed and up. I had to do this, but I didn't dare step out onto the streets crying. What would people have said if they saw me? What would my dad say? I had emotions and I loved Gabi, but I could not change this.

Life wasn't going to be the same. I would have no one to sing with, no one to love, and no one to spend my time with.

I started to walk down the road. I couldn't look at anything or anyone around me. Everything just made me cry.

I couldn't bear the look of her house and her parents. Just going there, I didn't know what to do, I had to do this. I just had to.

As I approached the house it was rather silent. I guessed they had't any grieving family 'round at the moment. It was just their cars in the driveway. It was still silent. I figured they were in, even though their curtains were drawn, but that's an old tradition you do when a member of that household dies, I suppose.

As I knocked on the door, I saw the figure of Gabi's mom walk up to it.

"Hey Troy," said Gabi's mom. I was doing my best to be brave. I didn't cry.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked Gabi's mom.

"Sure, Troy" she replied. She seemed rather happy, like nothing had gone wrong. I guess I seemed the same, as well I was succeeding in hiding my emotions.

"Will you bury this with Gabi? I am so sorry for your loss... our loss, I guess." I had tears in my eyes.

I turned around to walk off when she said, "What do you mean? I really don't understand what you mean Troy."

* * *

_**To be Continued**_

**I repeat:**

**This story is near an end will you please vote for an idea for my next story?**

**A major spilt between Gabi and Troy**

**A death of either of them or there parents**

**A life long illness, of one of the main High School Musical Characters.**

**Get Voting!**

**Also one last thing!**

**Happy Hypo New Year, But Don't Forget 07 And Never Regret The Times The New Year Will Make You Smile!**


	13. The one with a Dream

**Disclaimer**

**Its 2008, and it's going to rule the world! Well, you know what I mean!**

**Continued from Chapter 12**

* * *

Reminder:

"_Will you bury this with Gabi? I am so sorry for your loss... our loss, I guess." I had tears in my eyes. _

_I turned around to walk off when she said, "What do you mean? I really don't understand what you mean, Troy."_

"Gabi died in the fire at school. I never got to say goodbye, so... This is my goodbye," she looked shocked. What had I said? I said the truth... from what the teacher told me.

"Gabi isn't dead Troy," she smiled, with relief. I was shocked.

I had had the worst night in my life 'cause my stupid form teacher couldn't get anything right.

"I can't speak to her right now. I have so much going 'round in my mind. Please, could you just tell her that I love her?" I couldn't believe my form teacher.

"Of course," Gabi's mom replied. I wasn't going to leave Gabi because of this. I just needed to relax, I had been so depressed all morning. Now I was just relieved she was okay.

"Is she going to be in school tomorrow, if it is re-opened?" I wasn't sure. None of the classrooms had been damaged, except for one science room, where the fire started, and maybe it would be best, well espiccially for our year. We do have our exams coming up.

"Of course she will, Troy. She cant have another day off, and miss all the fun," she replied after a pause of silence.

"Troy, can Gabi still have the letter?" Gabi's mom asked me. Well, I wasn't afraid of what I had written. It was all from the heart, after all.

"Yes" I replied, as I left with a smile on my face.

As I got home, my dad was already there. "Troy," he said, "We are back at school tomorrow, so don't have a late night... and you're a lucky kid, 'cause its only your year back, because of your exams," I just knew this was going to happen to me. Oh well. I guessed I'd better do my homework. Gabi's mom would check the website, and so would everyone else's, I'm not in the mood for disappointing people - telling them we have to go back to school. It's not like it's my job.

When I was done with my homework, I decided to go to bed.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting in the local church. As I was looking around, I heard an organ playing, and every one was dressed in black. Snow fell beyond the windows.

Suddenly, the organ started playing a different tune, and everyone was standing up as a black coffin was walked down in between all the chairs and placed at the bottom of the altar.

The minister spoke. "We will be in misery without Gabriella Montez in our lifes, but she would have wanted us to carry on... We are going to here a speech from a school friend, Troy Bolton."

Everyone was staring at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which was in an envolope. The envolope read:

_Gabi: My Last Goodbye _

What was going on?

"Gabi?!" I screamed.

As I sat up in bed, I wondered what had happened. I shook my head and realized I had had a nightmare. Just a nightmare. I turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I repeat:**

**This story is near an end. Will you please vote for an idea for my next story?**

**A major spilt between Gabi and Troy**

**A death of either of them or there parents**

**A life long illness, of one of the main High School Musical characters.**

**Get Voting!**


	14. The one with a death list

**Disclaimer**

**2.09 on the 2****nd**** of January, I have just finished my last update, but it wont get posted yet, I always write them a day before they are posted, and I always have, it's a habit I guess, Did you know Im not just going to get eating by a sponge, Im going to get eating by my own rabbit, she isn't really one, well she doesn't think she is, ok know for the update.**

* * *

Troy's POV

This morning I woke up in a strange mood, I am not quite sure what it is about, I just think I am annoyed that I got told the love of my life, Gabi was dead, when she wasn't I don't know how I am going to quite respond to my form tutor, I will soon find out, I am nearly at school.

"Morning class" spoke miss Furr, she didn't seem to care that she had told me Gabi was dead, and she was sitting in class this morning.

Zeke wasn't in today, but every one else was.

"Miss, what do you think you were playing at, telling me Gabi was dead when she wasn't, Do you think it is nice, DO YOU" I started shouting at her.

"How rude are you" that was the reply I got back, not very professional, but you know what teachers are like. She carried on talking to the class.

"Their where some Deaths yesterday in the fire, I have been told to read you out the list".

I wonder how long it is going to be?

" The only teacher to die was Ms Darbis, but Mr Munchouse was injured" Ms Darbis is a good teacher, and even though we mostly hated her, she will me missed, I cant believe she died.

"The students where

Jacque Foster

Isabella Fry

Leanne Mushy

Dorothy Gradwell

Sabrina Jumpson

Laura Solder

And Lucy pattered"

There was silence, no one knew what to say or what to do, the bell rang it seemed loader today than any other; maybe it was because how silent we were actually being.

As we left of to go to English, I spotted Miss Furr crying, She must be sad about the death of Ms Darbis, after what Zeke as explained to us, It is kind of understandable.

Miss Large was waiting outside the classroom, I slowly walked of as she entered, Just then I had realised I was meant to tell Miss Furr that I wont be in afternoon registration, as I need to go to the dentist.

"Gabi, I have to go tell Miss Furr I wont be in this afternoon, I will catch up with you ok?" she cant say no, this needs to be done.

"That's fine darling" she said, with a cheeky grin on her face, what was she up to I wondered, "I will see you later." She gave me a hug as she skipped off.

This is to be continued

* * *

**I repeat:**

**This story is near an end. Will you please vote for an idea for my next story?**

**A major spilt between Gabi and Troy**

**A death of either of them or there parents**

**A life long illness, of one of the main High School Musical characters.**

**Get Voting!**

**There is going to be one more chapter. Get voting.**


	15. The one that ends a story

**Disclaimer**

**My last ever ramble for this story, except I have some stuff to say at the end, so I will ramble then.**

* * *

Troy's POV

As I walked back towards the classroom, my feelings went cold, I new nothing could go wrong, cause we have had a fire, I new things were going to go wrong, and Im certain they have passed.

As I got to the room, I felt that I new I shouldn't go in.

I wasn't sure what was going on, as I approached the door, I did not enter for a few minutes, Just in case Miss large was still in there.

I wasn't sure what would be going on, ok I wasn't suspecting anything, cause it was ever so quite, I just didn't want to be Zeke.

As I slowly peeked round the corner, I couldn't see anyone; I guess Miss Furr is at her desk working.

I slowly walked to see to figure standing in front of me, Miss Furr crying in Miss Larges arms.

What was going on I fought to myself, I was about to walked out the room when Miss Large Started to kiss Miss Furr, The shock of this made me scream, suddenly I had two bright red faces starring at me, I know now how Zeke felt, I said to my self, As I tried to run out of the room.

"How rude are you" I didn't want to say anything to either of them, I just walked out leaving them standing there.

* * *

**End of story**

**I have finished on that one, I run out of ideas, **

**Most of the characters I have brought in are friends or people that mean something to me, or people my friends have asked me to include, most of my friends I brought in to kill of, umm sorry, **

**I have to remark, the two people I based the lesbians on Miss Furr and Miss large, I do not recall this people to be lesbians in real life, even though you can never be to sure, when you are walking from west to central at school, and your friends tells you to use your p.e teacher as a lesbian, maybe its true maybe Miss Furr is based on a real lesbian, But I don't think Miss Large is, she is based on someone called Zoe but you never no.**

**Leanne Mushy is based on a writer from this site, my best friend, Leanne Paige w and Sabrina is based on another friend, Sabina Jackson, Amy and Megan the twins are based on to children I know, also Alanaha and David, the two people who had children, are based on to friends, who we tease about fancying each other.**


End file.
